WaterClan: Rise of the Water: Discovered (On Hiatus)
by Honeyburst
Summary: A Clan has been lurking in the water. Follow the story of Bubblekit and Silverkit, as they learn to follow their destinies, and they learn that you don't always get what you want in a destiny. Rated T just in case. Under Construction.
1. Dreamed

**_Dreamed_**

Silverkit was trying to catch some land prey tonight. Silverkit imagined the taste of a squirrel. Yum, delicious food. She had never tasted land prey before, because all cats of WaterClan were forbidden to go to the surface. The elders had warned their leader, Oceanstar, that there were four other Clans that did not live in the lake, but lived ringed around on land. They would try and find the WaterClan cats, and take them away from their home, the water. That meant no going on shore, no tasting fresh, delightful air. She was hunting on the island, hoping for a squirrel. Or, any land prey would be good, really. _I can not belive Oceanstar and the elders kept us away from all of this!_

As she hunted, Silverkit began to wonder about her friend Bubblekit back at camp. Bubblekit was counting on her to bring back some land prey. She had brought Bubblekit snacks every week. The snacks consisted of fish that she caught. Every time she brought Bubblekit food, her face lit up in a smile, and she laughed, high pitched, but quiet enough so nobody could hear them. Cute, and adorable.

She pounced, but barely missed. She decided to go back before someone noticed she was missing. _Only one more week until my apprenticeship! She thought. I wonder who my mentor will be. I hope it is_ – crack! And with that she sank to the bottom of the lake, watching fish waltz around her, as her vision blurred, and she saw spotts.

The next morning, Silverkit was whisked away to a dream. She saw Waterstar the old leader, before Oceanstar. Waterstar beckoned with her tail and Silverkit chased her. She saw the WaterClan camp. She walked in and saw what she assumed was happening right now as she was unconscious.

She saw Bubblekit with a confused look on her face. Silverkit saw her mom, Hazelbreeze, going crazy, missing her lost kit. This was totally unlike her. She then remembered what Bubblekit had said last night. "Make sure you are home by morning. Hazelbreeze will go crazy!" Then she had dove and went toward the island. But, Bubblekit looked weird, like she was going to have a hairball. As Silverkit watched, she saw Bubblekit go rigid as she was clasped by a dream.

Silverkit walked into the medicine den, following Ivyfrost, Bubblekit's mother.

"It came out of nowhere! She fell in her bubble and just acted, strange." Ivyfrost mewed urgently.

"I'll take a look for you. Go get some rest, Ivyfrost. She'll be fine." Birchtree mewed clearly annoyed.

"Thank you Birchtree." Ivyfrost mewed again, relieved.

Silverkit padded over to Bubblekit, and went to sleep with, only to awaken in Bubblekit's dream.

Bubblekit was dreaming. Silverkit watched, Bubblekit was swimming, following her dead father, Currenttail. Silverkit noticed, he was silent. He came to quick stop. Silverkit looked down with Bubblekit, only to see herself lying unconscious at the bottom of the lake. _What did I do this time? Mother will be so worried!_ Bubblekit woke up, and Silverkit was back to her old view of the camp. Bubblekit had woken up, and looked urgent. _Is she going to tell?_


	2. Confession

_Why?_

 _I dreamed of me, impossible,_

 _Can I do what's right?_

 _How can I undo the past?_

 _I've messed it up,_

 _If only . . . ._

 _I had listened . . ._


	3. Home

**If anybody asks, I will post alliances, the WaterClan code, and the WaterClan herbs. Ideas for the cover are welcome, too. This is from Bubblekit's point of view.**

Bubblekit was worried. She had to get to Silverkit. Even though this was her first time out of the nursery, she had to find Silverkit.

She turned, trying to find her. Instead she found her dad. He said to her, "Follow. Watch." She followed him and saw Silverkit taken prisoner by RiverClan!

Bubblekit watched Silverkit blink open her eyes. Bubblekit watched her sniff the air, smelling unfamiliar, stinky cats. She heard a voice, growling, "She has woken up. Bring in the guards." It was urgent, like it was scared. She did not remember this voice at all. The cat speaking to Silverkit was a tom, with blue eyes, and a bright black and white pelt.

"Who are you?" He growled as soon as the guards, one a brown tabby she-cat, the other a brown tom, came in.

"I should be asking you the same question." Silverkit hissed. A bright anger filled her eyes. Except, it wasn't anger, it was hatred.

"I am not in the mood for any spiteful back talk, thank you very much. Now, tell me where you came from or else!" the tom.

"First off you smell disgusting, second, why is your pelt so messed up? And why did StarClan bring me to this mangy place." Hissed Silverkit, surprised at the look of their faces when they mentioned StarClan.

Silverkit took it as an opportunity to escape. She hurried, and slipped into the river, only to be surprised by the swimming cats. Then it hit her. These cats were RiverClan, so of course they could swim! Bubblekit watched sadly. _Is this what it feels like to be a StarClan cat?_

Silverkit swam deep, and watched the stinky RiverClan cats swim back to the surface. She padded back up, and heard them talking. Bubblekit saw Silverkit come back up. _What is she doing! She will get herself captured again, or worse killed!_

"She must be dead! We saw her swim to the bottom of the lake! No RiverClan cat has ever done that before and survived!" Said the guy that had questioned Silverkit.

"But I looked back and could not see her body!" Said an unknown voice.

"Come on; just tell the patrols to be alert. It is almost moonhigh." A dreamy voice mewed.

Bubblekit woke up and was back in her nest. _When did I fall asleep?_ she wondered, yawning.

She needed to tell her friend about the dream she had from StarClan, especially the creepy one.

 _Two is one_

 _Save civilization of lake_

 _And come out victorious_

 _Over death_

Yeah, it was super crazy and scary. Because, who would "come out victorious over death"? Just creepy.

Bubblekit scented Silverkit, and watched, as the three kits jumped on top of her.

"Silverkit!" Bubblekit called, clearly excited. "You're back!'

And with that they twined their tails together happily.


	4. Punished

**This chapter is dedicated to** **Azureflower** **, as she has been very encouraging, so please check out her forum, Starleaf Woods. Also, I will try to update more often. Silverkit's pov.**

Hazelbreeze bounded over. "Silverkit!" she yowled, excited to see her dear, little kit. "You missed your apprentice ceremony."

"Yes. Indeed you did." Oceanstar mewed. "All cats old enough to swim, gather beneath High Coral for a Clan meeting!"

Cats from all over came streaming towards Oceanstar. Out of dens, turning to attention from the prey pile, everywhere. They were all coming to celebrate her!

"A special time has come. Silverkit is ready to become an apprentice. Silverkit, are you ready to become an apprentice?"

"Yes." Silverkit mewed excitedly.

"From now, until you receive your warrior name, you will be called Silverpaw. Your mentor will be Pebbleblaze!"

"Silverpaw! Silverpaw!" The Clan chanted, excitedly.

Silverpaw looked proud.

Silverpaw was looking around proudly, only to be surprised at the scorn in Bubblekit's expression. _What's her problem? Shouldn't she be proud of me? Isn't that what good friends do?_

But Oceanstar had not finished speaking.

"Pebbleblaze and I have talked about this. Silverpaw made a big mistake running away, so she will have to be punished." Oceanstar mewed, while shocked gasps from the Clan grew.

Silverpaw was hurt. How could Oceanstar do such a thing!

Oceanstar continued; "As a result of her poor choices, Silverpaw will have to spend her first moon confined to camp."

Shocked gasps echoed around the clearing, Silverpaw's the loudest. "A moon? I just got named an apprentice and now I have to be stuck in the camp for a moon?"

Bubblekit started laughing.

Oceanstar looked around the clearing until she spotted Bubblekit. "Would you like to join her Bubblekit, since you look so eager?"

"No of course not Oceanstar, I was laughing because Silverpaw thought she could get away with no punishment. You could see on her face!" Bubblekit mewed, trying to distract everyone from the real fact-she was laughing at Silverpaw for being confined to camp for one moon.

Silverpaw felt ashamed. Bubblekit had been laughing at her for sure. Anyway, "Bubblekit" didn't sound fierce, it sounded fragile. Unlike Silverpaw, a soon to be warrior. She went over to Pebbleblaze, and mewed, "What can I do first?"

"You can go to Birchtree and ask if he can teach you how to use mouse bile, so you can rid the elders of their ticks." Pebbleblaze mewed firmly.

 _Fine. Let every cat be mean to me. One day, I will prove to them that I am the_ best _warrior that ever lived! Everyone shall tremble in fear at my paws. I want to make them pay for this. And I will!_ Silverpaw thought firmly, on her way to the medicine den.


	5. Crazy

**Please check out my forum, HillClan, WaterClan, BirchClan, and DarkClan Role Play. So far no shout outs. (Yet!) And I really appreciate reviews, so please review (do not be afraid to be critical).**

Back in the nursery, Bubblekit and Riverkit were playing together. She was trying to beat him in a play-wrestle match. _Is this the same as fighting a normal warrior? If so, I'll be a great warrior! I will be the best warrior ever!_ She and Riverkit play wrestled all the way to the elders. As they get closer, Bubblekit hears one of the elders telling a story.

"One day, there was a fight in RiverClan. Their previous leader and deputy had both died in battle. They didn't know who was going to be their leader, and their medicine cat hated arguing. So, she formed a band of cats that did not like arguing, and gave her apprentice control of the Clan, and ran away.

"They faced many challenges, but StarClan granted those who had braved those challenges, bigger lungs, and the ability to breathe underwater. I was one of those cats. We started WaterClan and hid. Eventually the RiverClan Some say we really are just peaceful cats. That is why peace is part of the WaterClan code."

The elder stopped, and seemed lost off in his own musings, and memories.

Another elder called, "You kits can come out. I smell you!"

Bubblekit watched Silverpaw as she used mouse bile to treat the ticks. "That was an awesome story!" Riverkit said, jumping up and down. "Can you tell us another?"

"Of course." the old elder said. "Once we found a RiverClan cat in our borders. We immediately asked the medicine cat to provide us with some starwater flowers. We fed it to the RiverClan cat, and he grew a bubble around his head. We quickly delivered him to the RiverClan border, and as soon as he hit air, the bubble evaporated, showing his handsome blue eyes. RiverClan came down and found him. We then went back to camp."

"That was amazing!" Bubblekit burst out. "Since you are an elder, can you tell me when we will be apprentices?"

"No cat can tell you that. It will be a surprise." the elder said. "Now I am tired. Shoo, shoo."

Then brother and sister ran away only to run into Silverpaw. "Hi Silverpaw. How is it like to be an apprentice?" Riverkit said as Bubblekit looked on, watching the two.

"Well, it is the best thing you can imagine!" Silverpaw said, seeming to forget her dispute with Bubblekit. "We get to fight, learn how to swim, and how to smell in the water, it is so much fun!" Silverpaw went on and on, as Bubblekit padded away, and watched the sunset.

She fell into a deep sleep, dreaming about Silverpaw, and what she was doing tonight.


	6. Mistake

**Hello! I have a shout out today for Frozenheart10 for being the first one on my HillClan, WaterClan, BirchClan, and DarkClan Role-Play (forum). Thanks! I will be editing so that each chapter is by one cats point of view! Reviews are greatly appreciated. This is Silverpaw's point of view.**

It had been a moon and Silverpaw was still hearing voices in her head. She had gone outside for the first time. The world was so much bigger. She longed to go out of camp, explore all the territory had to offer, but she was scared.

Strange cats had been following her in her training, telling her how to be a better warrior, guiding her down a path of strength and bravery. What was wrong with that? Though she forced her mind to think that nothing was wrong, she felt uneasy whenever they were around. Why did their presence seem so wrong? Something about them was not right.

 _Today is my first solo assignment!_ Silverpaw thought enthusiastically. She wanted to bring back as much fresh kill as she could find! Then she would pass with flying colors! She heard the voice again, weaving through her brain saying "Go to the island. No cat will expect you to bring back land prey." As swiftly as it came, it disappeared. _The island is a great place to look! Bubblekit would never think to look there!_ thought Silverpaw, sliding sleekly in the water.

 _Wait. Why am I thinking mean about Bubblekit? She is my friend! Why is this happening!_ Silverpaw thought in a panic. She looked ahead, surprised to see the island ahead of her. She had become a fast swimmer.

Silverpaw looked up. It was night, and there was a full moon up ahead. The moon was bright enough for her to see well, ans also had a sort of specail magic to its own. As she approached she smelled cats. Why were their cats on this island?

There were five distinct smells. Many different unique scents of individual cats lingered beneath the main smells. One of which she recognized. _RiverClan! What are they doing here?_

She swam up to the surface, and spotted a mouse. She swiftly killed it, and gobbled it up, feeling a twinge of guilt when she realized she'd have less prey to show for her assesment. _Yum! Best food I've tasted in ages!_ Silverpaw thought happily. No fish ever tasted this good. Did that mean she was born for the forest? If so, why did she belong in WaterClan?

The smell of cats grew fresher. _I have to hide! I cannot let them see me!_ Silverpaw dove for cover, the scent was still drawing closer.

"Do you still smell it? If we are just following a mouse, you better have a good reason!" a gruff voice mewed.

"Do you doubt my sense of smell? Or are you just jealous that I have a better nose than you!" a she-cat's voice mewed.

The paws of a cat stopped right in front of the bushes Silverpaw was crouched under. Silverpaw's heartbeat raced as she stared at the paws only a tail length away. "Here!" the she-cat declared. Silverpaw felt her heart drop to the bottom of her chest.


End file.
